equestria_air_crashfandomcom-20200214-history
Behind Closed Doors
These two flights are examples of cargo door disasters (same disaster). The cause of this accident is the wrong design Equestrian Airlines Flight 88 Equestria Airlines Flight 88 is a scheduled flight from Los Hooves to Northville with 110 passengers and 12 crew onboard. The cargo door explodes and the result of the plane decompression fast and uncontrollable, the plane crash landing, side of the runway. 43 passengers and crew are dead in the crash landing and 3 more in the hospital Aircraft the airplane that involved is the 2 years old McDonnell Douglas DC-10-10 with a 12.000 flight hour Accident Equestrian Airlines Flight 88 departed at Los Hooves Mebour Intl Airport at 12:30 p.m as the Plane reaching the city of Brooksville the plane cargo door suddenly exploded in mid-air, as a result, the plane is hard to steer and the captain send a Mayday Distress Call and the ATC crew cleared to land on the runway in Brooksville Intl Airport. But the normal emergency landing turned into a disaster, 5 meters from the runway the plane steer left itself and slam the ground near the runway and skid over 100 miles. The plane is destroyed and engulfed in flame. 43 passengers and crew are dead, 3 later died in the hospital Cause the cause of the Equestrian Airlines flight 88 crash is a lack of the cargo door design. The cargo door that should be lock is not locked and on in-flight decompressor is raising and finally the cargo door explode. Investigators on Equestria National Transportation Safety and The Aviation Investigation of United interviewed the ground crew at Los Hooves and learned that the cargo loader who operated the rear door had found it extremely difficult to close. He stated that he closed the door electrically, and waited for the sound of the actuator motors to stop. When they did, he attempted to operate the locking handle but found it very difficult to close. He managed to get the latch to lock only by applying force with his knee, but he noticed that the vent plug was not entirely closed. He brought this to the attention of a mechanic, who cleared the flight. The flight engineer reported that the "door ajar" warning light on his panel was not lit at any time during the taxi out or flight. Equestrian Airlines Flight 09 Equestrian Airlines flight 09 is a routine flight from Our Town to Hope Hollow with 126 passengers and 14 crew onboard. The plane later Explode on the mountainside. All 144 died in the crash Aircraft The Aircraft that involved in the 3 years old McDonnell Douglas DC-10 that already flown with an approximate 7000 flight hours Accident Equestrian Airlines flight 09 is cruising on the mountainside on Our Town. Without warning the plane cargo door is explode and a minute later the plane explodes on the mountainside. All passengers and crew are dead Cause Same as Equestrian Airlines Flight 88, Equestrian Airlines flight 09 crash was due to the flaw cargo door design. To ensure this rotation was complete and the latches were in the proper position, the DC-10 cargo hatch design included a separate locking mechanism that consisted of small locking pins that slid behind flanges on the lock torque tube (which transferred the actuator force to the latch hooks through a linkage). When the locking pins were in place, any rotation of the latches would cause the torque tube flanges to contact the locking pins, making further rotation impossible. The pins were pushed into place by an operating handle on the outside of the hatch. If the latches were not properly closed, the pins would strike the torque tube flanges and the handle would remain open, visually indicating a problem. Additionally, the handle moved a metal plug into a vent cut in the outer hatch panel. If the vent was not plugged, the fuselage would not retain pressure, eliminating any pneumatic force on the hatch. Also, there was an indicator light in the cockpit, controlled by a switch actuated by the locking pin mechanism, that remained lit until the cargo hatch was correctly latched. Aftermath Issues related to the latch of the DC-10 include human factors, interface design, and engineering responsibility. The control cables for the rear control surfaces of the DC-10 were routed under the floor; therefore, a failure of the hatch resulting in a collapse of the floor could impair the controls. If the hatch were to fail for any reason, there was a high probability the plane would be lost. In addition, Douglas had chosen a new type of latch to seal the cargo hatch. This possibility of catastrophic failure as a result of this overall design was first discovered in 1969 and actually occurred in 1970 in a ground test. Although Convair, the contracted manufacturer of the door, informed McDonnell-Douglas of the potential problem, Douglas ignored these concerns, because rectification of what Douglas considered to be a small problem with a low probability of occurrence would have seriously disrupted the delivery schedule of the aircraft, and caused Douglas to lose sales. Dan Applegate was Director of Product Engineering at Convair at the time. McDonnell-Douglas subsequently faced multiple lawsuits for the crash of Flight 88 and 09 by the families of the victims and others. In its defense during pretrial proceedings, McDonnell-Douglas attempted to blame the FAA for not issuing an airworthiness directive, Turkish Airlines for modification of the cargo door locking pins, and General Dynamics for an incorrect cargo door design. When it became clear that its defenses were unlikely to prevent a finding of liability, McDonnell-Douglas's insurer, Lloyd's of London, quickly settled all legal claims in the crash of Flight 88 for a total of $18 million. After the crash of Flight 09 and following the crash of Turkish Airlines Flight 981, the latching system was completely redesigned to prevent them from moving into the wrong position. The locking was mechanically upgraded to prevent the handle from being forced into the closed position without the pins actually being in place, and the vent door was altered to be operated by the pins, thereby indicating that the pins themselves, rather than the handle, were in the locked position. Additionally, the FAA ordered further changes to all aircraft with outward-opening doors, including the DC-10, Lockheed L-1011, and Boeing 747. These changes requiring vents be cut into the cabin floor to allow pressures to equalize in the event of a blown-out door, thus preventing a catastrophic collapse of the aircraft's cabin floor and other structures that could damage the control cables for the engine, rudder, and elevators. But after the event, Equestrian Airlines decided to retire almost all of the Douglas DC-10 fleets and changing into a Boeing 737 or 747 (For Long-haul flight) and on 1990, Equestrian Airlines retire all of Douglas DC-10 and changing it into an MD-11 Other Crash Similarities Of The Crash * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/American_Airlines_Flight_96 American Airlines Flight 96]' ' * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turkish_Airlines_Flight_981 Turkish Airlines Flight 981]' ' * Equestrian Airlines 88 Other Crashes involving DC10 * National Airlines Flight 27 * Iberia Airlines Flight 993 * Continental Airlines Flight 603 * Air New Zealand Flight 901 * Garuda Indonesia Flight 865 * And Other Category:Air Crash